Someone To Trust
by TheMaroonMaid
Summary: Darren tries to run from the punishment of death because he's failed the trials, but as it turns out, he wasn't sentenced to death at all. Mr. Crepsley finds this act disgraceful, and when Darren begs his forgiveness, punishes him accordingly. WARNING- spanking of a teen vampire


Hello again ? this is a fan fiction off if my newest book series that I'm reading, Cirque Du Freak.  
I own no characters, there will be corporal punishment of a teen, and...enjoy!

We waited in silence as the footsteps came closer. By the sound, there was only one person following us. I hoped it wasn't Mr. Crepsley- I dreaded the thought of facing him after what I'd done.  
The tracking vampire reached the mouth of the tunnel, studied us a moment, then ducked down and hurried over. It was Gavner Purl!  
"You two are in so much trouble," he snarled,"Whose dumb idea was it to run?"  
"Mine!" Kurda and I exclaimed at once.  
Gavner shook his head, exasperated,"You're as bad as one another." He snapped. "Come on- out with it."  
"It was my idea," Kurda responded,"The blame is mine."  
Gavner shook his head,"You're an idiot," he reprimanded him," This will destroy you if word gets out."  
"Only if you tell on me,"  
"You think I won't?"  
" If it was your intention to punish us you wouldn't have come alone," Kurda replied.  
Gavner stared at the senior vampire, then cursed shortly,"You're right." he groaned,"But I think you'd like to know that the Princes decided to allow you to retake the trial, Darren."

I was breathing heavily from running by the time I'd reached my cell. I pushed open the door and looked up to see Harkat.  
And Mr. Crepsley.  
By Harkat's apologetic expression and Mr. Crepsley's solemn stare, I pieced two and two together. before I could speak, Mr. Crepslsy did.  
"I suppose you already know, then?"  
Without another word, he left the room. He left a cold, uncomfortable silence in the air, and I felt worse than ever.  
"I am very sorry... Darren. I could not...lie. I hope...you are... Not angry with me." Harkat apologized.  
I shook my head slowly,"No, it's my fault...I should have stayed and faced whatever the punishment was..."

I re-did the trial in record time, and this time only came out with a few bruises and a fair size scrape on my back. I was escorted back to my cell, and was not surprised to find Mr. Crepsley sitting and reading. The old vampire looked up briefly at me, then returned to his book.  
"Good job, Darren." He congratulated half-heartedly.  
"...Thanks." I nodded, laying on my hammock.  
Moments of silence passed, and I sat thinking about what I could do to make Mr. Crepsley forgive me. Saying sorry was a start, but I'd still have his quietness to deal with. He was disappointed in me, and I hated to know that. I bit my lip as I thought- maybe if I did something for him? No, he wouldn't go for that either...Dammit!  
"Are you angry?" I asked.  
"No,"  
"Then why are you so quiet?"  
"I'm reading,"  
"Do you know where Harkat went?"  
"No,"  
Again, silence engulfed us. I put my hands over my face and shut my eyes.  
I sat up quickly and dropped onto the ground.  
"I'm sorry, okay? I was just scared," I announced strongly.  
"Darren, I said I was not angry with you-"  
"And I know you aren't! You're just disappointed and I don't like it at all-"  
He stood,"Well I'm not sure you have very much a choice on the matter upon my feelings towards you at the moment,"  
I looked at him,"Mr. Crepsley, I just want you to forgive me- _actually_ forgive me. Punish me, make me do something, tell me what to say- just forgive me, please,"  
Mr. Crepsley looked at me, set the book down on my hammock, then sat back down in the chair.  
"Darren, it does amuse me to watch you writhe in your guilt as you are, but I suppose that's unfair of me. Yes, I'm sure you were scared about the announcement, and so was I, but being scared does _not_ mean you should run away as you did. That was disgraceful and unnecessary."  
I cringed at his tone and shrunk, feeling like a child being scolded for eating cookies before dinner.  
"Come here, Darren,"  
At the sound of his voice, I knew I should do as he said, but I hesitated. I looked from him, to the door, then to him. I shuffled over to him and stood in front of him.  
"You've shown plenty remorse for what you've done, but I don't believe you have actually learned your lesson for your actions,"  
I stayed quiet, unsure of what to say, and just looked down at my feet. He took my wrist and pulled me to his side. Before I could respond _or_protest, he drew me down over his knees.  
"M-Mr. Crepsley?" I asked, unsure of my current position.  
"I tell you now that what happens next will not be enjoyable for either of us, but I've a good idea upon your thinking afterwards...have you ever been spanked, Darren?"  
I nodded softly, tensing at that word,"A couple times when I was smaller..."  
"Then just think of this as a 'reminder' of sorts," He said, shifting slightly.  
My eyes widened and I began to panic-he couldn't be serious, could he? I bit my lip and stared at the floor as I blushed.  
"Haah!" I gasped as his hand came down.  
His rhythm became steady, and painful, but I took in every second-not that I had a choice- because I knew I had a shot for his forgiveness afterwards. I squirmed and whimpered countless times, and I kicked my feet a bit.  
"Darren, keep still," Crepsley scolded.  
I did after that, and the smacks continued to fall. Now as I thought upon my current predicament, I don't think it possible for me to have felt any more embarrassed or belittled. I was simply a bad child over a man's lap for a spanking, and I could do nothing about it. His hand began to some down quicker, and it stung a hell of a lot more. I began to squirm again, and I gasped for my breath every once in a while.  
Then, he paused. My breath was hitching, and I knew I was going to cry soon, and my stomach was turning nervously. My eyes widen in fear as I felt him push the waist-band of my jeans down. They fell to my knees, and I was left with little protection from my boxers.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but all words were drowned out by a pain-filled yelp. I screwed my eyes shut and bit my lip, my shoulders rising in humiliation. A deep blush covered my cheeks in a matter of seconds at the vulnerability of my position and the loss of my jeans. My ankles crossed one another to prevent me from kicking. I realized in a haze that tears had begun falling down my face.  
I considered shouting out to make him stop, but I focused solely on my hands pressed against the floor. I found it harder to breath the more I tried not to make noise, holding my choked sobs back in my throat along with my breath. One finally escaped my mouth, and at hearing the small sob ring out, it forced forward others. I began to cry out and I tried to dry my eyes with the heel of my hand. The punishment would never end, I was sure. My backside was aching and my eyes stung from the tears.  
And, just as abruptly as it began, the punishment stopped and Mr. Crepsley rest his hand on my back.  
"Darren, it's over...Come on, stand up," He said softly.  
I rested two shaky hands on his leg and pushed myself up awkwardly. Just as soon as I stood, I was guided back to Mr. Crepsley's lap. But this time, I was sitting on his lap instead of lying over it. Before I could react, his arms wrapped around me in a hug. I buryied my face in the shoulder of his shirt and put my arms around his neck in a pathetic embrace.  
He rubbed small, gentle circles on my back and allowed me to cry. Not only did I feel embarrassed, I felt ashamed for running away from something I didn't know. I mumbled scratchy apologies into his shirt, my breathing ragged and unsteady.  
"Sh, Darren. The punishment is over. you've learned your lesson. Calm down," Mr. Crepsley assured me.  
I nodded, focusing on my breathing and attempting to calm myself. Regrdless of how I looked at Mr. Crepsley that day, I'll never respect anyone more. That's a sure thing.


End file.
